


For His Lord's Relaxation

by Ludovica



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Clothed Sex, Elves, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludovica/pseuds/Ludovica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his orc hunt and the arrival of Gandalf and his party, a tensed up and blood-stained Elrond is in serious need for some recreation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Hobbit kink meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/702.html?thread=23486#t23486)

It was clear to Lindir that the coming of Mithrandir and his pack of dwarves was bothering his Lord Elrond more than he was ready to admit.

And the fact that he was currently being pinned against the wall of the antechamber of the Lord’s private baths was only one of many signs for this.

“Mylord…”, he gasped when he felt strong fingers, still in fine leather gloves, dusty from the road and grimy from orc blood, open up the filigree buttons of his robe, nearly tearing them off in their haste. “Mylord, if you’d just wait a second, I could-“

“You could, yes, but you won’t”, Elrond growled, pulling down his major-domo’s collar to push a hot kiss against the slope of his neck. Lindir gasped again when he felt teeth against his skin. His fingers slid up the shining, dark breastplate of his Lord, through specks of orc blood, until he finally found the neckline of the plate, digging his fingers between the cool metal and the soft padding, warmed by the heat of his Lord’s body.

“Mylord really needs a bath…” he whispered. Elrond smelled of horse, of metal, of orc… Even among elves, Lindir was a stickler for cleanliness. A great virtue in a major-domo, yet quite a dreadful plight for a warrior’s bed mate.

“And I’ll have one in a moment”, Elrond whispered in his ear, before he let his lips run up to the pointed tip of it, “but first, I will have you…”

He near forcefully pulled his dark grey robe off and pressed his still armored body against Lindir’s white under-robe. Lindir could feel his lord’s hot breath against his neck, his lips and tongue and teeth against his skin, and even though he tried to press his body even farther into the wall to escape the feeling of bloody, dirty metal rubbing against his pristine clothing, he couldn’t hold back the shaky moan coming from his throat when Elrond bit him just there, just below his ear.

“Mylord smells like a whole troop of orcs, and I will have to burn this robe once you’re done…” he whispered again, his voice trembling with suppressed arousal this time.

“As if you didn’t have enough robes…” The sound of his Lord’s voice made the younger elf shake slightly, and the hand suddenly rubbing against his crotch nearly elicited a yelp from him – but just nearly. He hadn’t yet lost all of his self-control, after all.

“And it looks as if my smell is not so revolting to you despite your words…”

Lindir rolled his eyes at him. “Mylord, I am very well capable of being as aroused as anybody being touched in such a way, and still noticing that you stink worse than our stables in midsummer.”

He was not as surprised as he maybe should have been when he heard Elrond snort at his shoulder. “You talk entirely too much, my dear Lindir. You really should try to spend more energy on feeling than on breathing.”

Lindir couldn’t deny that it still had a very strange, very intense impact on him, hearing his Lord say his name out loud like that. He groaned lowly and just caught the sight of Elrond’s smirk before he closed his eyes, giving in to the elven lord’s demanding mouth and conquering hands, abandoning his under-robe as well as his trousers – which were not completely removed, yet were pushed back and down by Elrond as far as possible without letting the major-domo off the wall or taking his boots off – before he felt the still armor-clad chest of the older elf press against his body once again. Through the flimsy fabric of his undershirt he could feel its coolness, and his hands now sought support on his shoulders. Elrond allowed Lindir’s embrace while he pulled his leather gloves off.

Lindir’s body shook with soft moans when warm palms grabbed his thighs, lifting him off the floor and arranging his legs around the lord’s sides. The lord’s body pushed him into the wall enough to reduce his need for support far enough that a single hand on the backside of his thigh, nearly at his rear, was enough, while Elrond’s other hand probed his entrance carefully.

“This won’t work as well as it could, without special aids, Mylord”, Lindir gasped, opening his eyes again to look into Elrond’s face, a knowing little smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. The hand between his legs vanished, and Lindir could feel a little rustle of his under-robe.

“How convenient then that my major-domo is always so very well equipped” Elrond whispered as an answer and pulled out a little vial of opalescent, blue-ish to lilac colored oil. “The lavender one, huh? Somebody is feeling playful today…” He grinned and kissed the lobe of Lindir’s ear, biting it gently. Lindir sighed and finally started grinding his hips against the belt of his lord’s armor.

“If you’re so eager that you can’t even wait till after your bath, then don’t let me wait now…”, Lindir breathed, and hardly a moment later a low moan poured over his lips as he felt oil-slicked fingers rub against his entrance, soon followed by something else, just as slick, but hotter, harder, bigger…

Elrond invaded the other elf’s body with a low groan, fingers of both hands digging into the soft skin of Lindir’s thighs, cold metal of his sullied armor pressing against the naked skin of Lindir’s abdomen, where his undershirt had ridden up. Lindir leaned back against the wall, mouth slightly open as he sighed his pleasure with every of his lord’s hard, short thrusts, whining lowly when his neck was bitten again, sucked, licked…

Elrond’s lust was battle-fueled, and like a warrior’s fury, it was as passionate as it was short-lived.

Lindir couldn’t retain a groan of disappointment when he felt Elrond release inside of him, with a last hard jerk of his hips and a moan against his ear. Of course he knew that he had done this on purpose – that he was teasing him again. His lord’s stamina was usually more than enough for both of them, even when he was not stressed and frustrated by the sudden appearance of not only a whole pack of dwarves, but also two meddlesome wizards, and on top of that, his mother-in-law.

It didn’t surprise him, therefore, when he opened his eyes and saw the mischievous look in Elrond’s grey eyes when he let him down on the floor again.

A bit too flustered for his own liking, Lindir adjusted his clothes, pulling his under-robe around his body and his trousers up over the straining bulge of his hard cock again.

“Glad as always to be at your service, Mylord”, he remarked with a tiny bit of a sardonic edge to his voice.

Elrond tutted lowly and ran a hand through Lindir’s brown hair – then his hand was on the back of his head, and he pulled him in for a kiss. The younger elf resisted for a few seconds, determined on not letting his lord get through with just everything. After all, he did deserve a bit of respect, didn’t he? The household would break apart if he didn’t try and stop the servants from mixing up their schedules.

But then his lips were so soft, his tongue so gentle, his taste so enticing… And really, if Elrond Peredhil, the Lord of Imladris himself, wished to kiss him, who was he to refuse him this wish?

He hated himself for that, hated his weakness, but by Valinor’s blessed shores, Elrond’s kisses made his head spin like heavy red wine, like the sweetest music, like lengthy festivities in the Hall of Fire.

When Elrond finally let go of him, not abruptly, but only letting a breath of air invade the space between their lips, Lindir was panting again, and his wide trousers felt ever so inconvenient.

“I’d be ready for bathing now, Lindir…”, Elrond whispered against his lips, and his words startled his major-domo back to reality.

“Very well, Mylord”, he replied, clearing his throat when he noticed how hoarse his voice sounded.


	2. Chapter 2

With a roguish smirk on his face, the lord of Imladris stepped back and held out his arms. Lindir once again cleared his throat, then he approached his lord again and started to open the straps, buckles, and clasps that kept the elegant, dark brown elven armor on his Lord Elrond’s body. His breath was still labored, and the little smile that kept tugging on Elrond’s mouth was a constant reminder that his lord was definitely noticing, and enjoying, his predicament.

His Lord’s disheveled state also didn’t ease Lindir’s desire for him. His hair might have looked impeccable for a witness inexperienced in the matters of elven hair, but the major-domo was everything but inexperienced in the matter of elven anything. Strands of hair stuck out from the silky tresses, a few knots and even slightly matted ends made it obvious that he had been riding all day; a few stains of dust and orc blood were visible on his cheeks, and of course his armor was in dire need for cleaning.

Also, Elrond had not tugged himself back in, and Lindir did his best to keep his eyes averted from his Lord’s only half-clad crotch.

He carefully set the precious vambraces and bracers aside, then unfastened his chest plate and bedded it carefully on a cushion on the same table he had put the other pieces of armory on. Deft hands took off his belt and upper thigh armor, before he knelt down to deal with the leg braces.

When he stood up, he was immediately met with his lord’s hungry gaze. He looked less martial without his armor, though his padding was a little bit crumpled and gave him a slightly weary look.

Staying as calm as it was appropriate for the steward of a household such as this, Lindir first took off his own circlet of office before he did the same with his lord’s, stroking a loose streak of hair back in the process, earning a pleased smile. He couldn’t help smiling back, even though it was something he didn’t usually do during the performance of his duties.

But on the other hand, it usually wasn’t an appropriate part of the duties of a major-domo to join his lord in the bath (not to mention the thick liquid that was trickling down his rear at this very moment), so a little smile couldn’t hurt, right?

(He’d also really need to get a new suite of clothes after this.)

Elrond’s skin was warm under the padding, even through the thin undershirt he was still wearing. While he opened the lacings of the padding, Lindir could feel the older elf’s gaze so distinctly that he could hardly keep his fingers from trembling slightly, nor his cheeks from heating up.

Suddenly he felt fingers under his chin, and he looked up into his lord’s eyes. Elrond smiled and gently kissed his lips again, eliciting a pleased little sigh from his major-domo. Lindir did not even care that the padding just slid off of Elrond’s body and pooled by his feet when strong arms clasped him and pulled him closer to the hot body. Without his armor and the padding, Lindir was able to smell more of Elrond again, instead of dust and blood. There was still a faint smell of horse, a hint of the nauseating stench of orc guts, but mostly it was sandalwood in Elrond’s hair, sweet wine on his breath, and lust from his body.

“Just a few more garments, Mylord…” Lindir whispered, and he didn’t exactly intend for it to sound just as promising as it did. Elrond smiled against his lips and kissed them again, infinitely gentle this time. “You’re quite inconveniently clad for this place, my dear Lindir…”

“I will see to that in a minute, Mylord…” Lindir replied and knelt down in front of Elrond again, opening and taking off his boots. He was faster to open the lacings of his undershirt and trousers than he had been with the padding, and it was quite obvious that his lord was amused by his apparent eagerness.

When Elrond was finally naked, his cock hardening again slowly, Lindir took a step back and bowed his head slightly to Elrond before he finally removed his own under-robe and his undershirt, quickly and methodically, and then his boots and trousers.

There was silence between them then, heavy with anticipation and this special, sizzling sort of tension that came into being when two grown, naked elves stood face to face to each other. The air was so thick with it that Lindir seemed to have trouble breathing, and even though it was not the first time – by far not – that he was seeing his lord in such a state, he couldn’t keep his gaze from wandering.

There was something to his lord, as was to his children, that had always fascinated Lindir. Even though he had chosen an elven life, he still was not fully elven, and even though no non-elf would be able to point their finger on it (just as few non-elves would be able to see why exactly Lady Galadriel was as ethereal and majestic as she was), it was obvious enough for him. There was an earthiness in his eyes, an edge on his face, a force in his movements that was just ever so slightly off, ever so slightly different… Lindir couldn’t help but shudder in thrilled anticipation just from the very thought of it. How blessed he was that he was allowed to actually touch this incredible being, this unique elf…

A chuckle startled him out of his veneration.

“Are we going to spend the whole evening this way, staring at each other, Lindir?”

Heat rose up into Lindir’s cheeks again, and he quickly shook his head and bowed once more.

“I apologize, Mylord”, he replied and opened the door to the bathing room.

Pleasant, humid heat oozed out of the room into the antechamber. The marble-tiled floor was warm under his naked feet when Lindir followed Elrond into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. A generously large, round sunken tub was taking up most of the room, already filled to the brim with hot water. Marble benches lined the walls, broad enough to lie down on them, and cooler water gurgled lowly in an artfully carved indoor fountain in the corner. In another corner, marble shelves held an assortment of oils and soaps and creams, towels and sponges and washcloths.

Elrond sat down on one of the benches along the wall near to the little fountain, while Lindir went and fetched a soft sponge, a soft wash cloth and a piece of soap with cleansing sands in it.

He knelt down next to Elrond on the bench and soaked the sponge in the cool water, then he rubbed it against the soap until it started to foam slightly.

“Close your eyes, Mylord”, he advised him in a low voice, and Elrond complied instantly, leaning his head back against the warm marble wall.

Carefully to avoid letting any soap get into Elrond’s eyes or mouth, Lindir cleaned his cheeks and nose and forehead of the fine film of dust that had gathered there during his ride, rubbed away the last traces of orc blood on his pale skin. Then he slowly let the sponge run down over his long neck, his shoulders and collarbones, his chest… Playfully he let it rub over the lord’s nipples and tried to give his face the most innocent look possible when he noticed Elrond’s raised eyebrow.

Yet his lord did not react any further, and so Lindir let the soapy sponge run down over his hips and abdomen. Just when he noticed that Elrond was tensing a little bit, that his loins pushed forward ever so subtly, he let the sponge run over his hipbones and down to his thighs, without even as much as brushing the older elf’s crotch, even though he could see that the hardness was slowly returning to his cock.

He slid down from the bench and knelt on the floor while he gently rubbed the sponge over Elrond’s legs, his thighs first, then his knees, his calves, and finally, his feet. He could feel the gaze of the elven lord, and it made his innermost parts squirm with delight and anticipation.  
“I really like the look of you like that…” Elrond suddenly whispered, and Lindir felt one of his long-fingered hands run through his hair, stroking the spot just behind his ear when it pulled back again. “On the floor, kneeling at my service…”

Lindir chuckled lowly, looking up to his lord with a knowing grin.

“Mylord is thinking about getting yourself dirty again while I’m just nearly finished cleaning you? I really wished you’d appreciate my work a little more.”

“Oh, I do appreciate your work…”, Elrond replied, running his hand through the silky brown tresses of his major-domo once again. “But I appreciate another type of work a lot more than this…”

“Yet this is oh so necessary for that other ‘type’ of work, Mylord”, Lindir quipped back. “So let me finally finish this. I will serve you in the way you desire as soon as I’ve gotten you in the tub.”

Elrond just sighed and stood up when Lindir was finished with his second leg. The younger elf stood as well and put more soap on the sponge, then started to rub it over the tight muscles of his shoulders.

“You are very tense, Mylord”, he informed Elrond in a calm, matter-of-factly voice. “The hot water will relax you…” His other hand ran over the soap-slick skin of his back, rubbing gently at the most tensed up spots while the sponge rubbed over the small of his back and finally the elven lord’s rear.

“I know something else that can relax me just as well, Lindir…” Elrond replied with a little smile, turning around and kissing the other elf’s lips again. Lindir answered the kiss with a low sigh, but then let go of him again, looking up into his grey eyes. “I do too, Mylord…”

He motioned towards the tub, with a little bow, and Elrond finally did him the favor of complying and immersing himself completely in the hot, oil-scented water, washing the soap of his body and face, wetting his hair by keeping his head under water for a few moments before he came up again and leaned back against the edge of the tub, enjoying the hot water for a few moments before he looked up at Lindir, who was still standing just outside of the tub.

Lindir had been slightly too preoccupied with watching the relaxation on his lord’s face to remember that he was supposed to join him, but now that he saw his waiting gaze, he did very well recall it again and instantly immerged in the hot water himself, sighing lowly when the heat engulfed his body, easing the tension in his own shoulders.

Elrond was watching him patiently, water dripping from his hair and pearling over his face. Lindir smiled slightly and knelt down in front of him, his hands on either side of his lord’s body as he kissed him gently. Elrond kissed him back, opening his lips to allow his major-domo’s tongue in. He tasted of wine and sweet breads and fruit, and Lindir took his time running his tongue over that of his lord, undulating it against his, rubbing the tip of his nose against the side of Elrond’s.

He gasped lowly when he pulled back, and Elrond pulled back again, hair sticking to his face and shoulders, sprawled under Lindir in near complete relaxation, arms to his side, neck and chest offered up to his servant.

Lindir didn’t waste any more time waiting, but instantly leaned down to that enticing neck, kissing over the damp skin and licking up the trails of water drops. He tasted rose-oil and salt, hints of soap, and this subtle, delicious taste he could only ever describe as ‘Elrond’. Low sighs pooling from his lips, he kissed down to his chest, worshipped the softly curved collarbones before he ran his tongue down lower and pinched his nipples with his lips, licking and suckling for a few moments.

Yet he was getting impatient himself by now, and soon he pushed Elrond’s waist up, arranging his feet on his shoulders for better access to his lower parts, and went on, farther down, over his flat belly, dipping his tongue into his navel and sucking some of the warm water out.

Finally he reached his already hard cock. His tongue licked a long line from the base to the tip of the gently curved organ, teeth tugging ever so slightly at the skin still half covering the head and earning lust filled moans from his lord for it. Deft fingers rubbed the older elf’s taint, down to the still half-submerged entrance. His skin was slightly slicked by the oil in the water, enough for Lindir to push in first one and then two fingers without putting too much strain on him, while he slowly took more and more of his length into his mouth, licking and suckling the tip and moving his head a little bit, listening to Elrond’s pleased moans and sighs.

He did not fool around with his fingers and mouth very long, though. His own pleasure was too pressing for this. After all, he had been taken without release, and he had tended to this beautiful, desirable body for far too long – his arousal was getting more than a little bit uncomfortable.

Elrond had closed his eyes, but opened one of them when he felt Lindir straighten himself. The younger elf was kneeling in front of his lord again, whose legs were now on each side of his hips, his rear resting on Lindir’s legs. Lindir cast his lord a questioning look, but when he saw the smile on his lips and the encouraging little nod, he immediately lined himself up with Elrond’s entrance.

His entering was a lot slower than Elrond’s, as he tried to enjoy every inch of tight, pleasant heat, largely unaided but still slick enough from the oils in the water to work with a little patience. 

Elrond sighed lowly, his hands gripping the edge of the tub harder. “You really know how to help me relax, my friend…”

Lindir smiled and thrust his hips forward a little bit, drawing a sweet moan from his lord. “I am the very head of your household staff, after all, I should better be informed about all the important things in Imladris…”

“Such as the best way to cater for my release?” Elrond teased, and Lindir just jerked his hips slightly to make his smirk dissolve into an aroused moan.

“Mylord should know by now that I am his most devoted servant”, Lindir gasped and thrust again, fingers digging into the soft skin of Elrond’s sides, “and that I know multiple ways to facilitate your relaxation.”

Elrond reared up when Lindir started to move faster, more fluently, pounding against his lord faster and faster until he heard heated groans and felt the slender cock that was pressing against his abdomen pulsate with heat.

“Oh, you indeed do…” Elrond moaned and grabbed Lindir’s hair with both hands, pulling him in for a deep kiss as he started to rock his body against the major-domo’s thrusts. Lindir moaned into Elrond’s mouth and finally released himself, one of his hands finding his lord’s cock even mid-orgasm and starting to frantically milk it, until he could feel the other elf’s hot seed against his skin for the second time today.

They laid flush against each other for a few moments before Elrond finally kissed the younger elf’s ear and chuckled lowly. “I am not quite sure if I’m that much more clean now than before, but I definitely feel relaxed…”

Lindir smiled weakly and kissed Elrond’s jawline reverently. “I will go and heat a few buckets of hot water immediately, Mylord, so you can rinse yourself.” He stood up and stepped out of the bathtub with a low, content sigh. “And I think I will go and burn my clothes too, while I’m at it…”


End file.
